A number of different applications of catadioptric imaging systems for far-field and near-field interferometric confocal and non-confocal microscopy have been described such as in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,852 (ZI-38) entitled “Catoptric And Catadioptric Imaging Systems” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,736 (ZI-43) entitled “Catoptric And Catadioptric Imaging Systems;” U.S. Provisional Patent Applications No. 60/447,254, filed Feb. 13, 2003, entitled “Transverse Differential Interferometric Confocal Microscopy,” (ZI-40); No. 60/448,360, filed Feb. 19, 2003, entitled “Longitudinal Differential Interferometric Confocal Microscopy for Surface Profiling,” (ZI-41); No. 60/448,250, filed Feb. 19, 2003, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Dark Field Interferometric Confocal Microscopy,” (ZI-42); No. 60/442,982, filed Jan. 28, 2003, entitled “Interferometric Confocal Microscopy Incorporating Pinhole Array Beam-Splitter,” (ZI-45); No. 60/459,425, filed Apr. 1, 2003, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Joint Measurement Of Fields Of Scattered/Reflected Orthogonally Polarized Beams By An Object In Interferometry,” (ZI-50); No. 60/485,507, filed Jul. 7, 2003, entitled “Apparatus And Method For High Speed Scan For Sub-Wavelength Defects And Artifacts In Semiconductor Metrology,” (ZI-52); No. 60/485,255, filed Jul. 7, 2003, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Ellipsometric Measurements with High Spatial Resolution,” (ZI-53); No. 60/501,666, filed Sep. 10, 2003, entitled “Catoptric And Catadioptric Imaging Systems With Adaptive Catoptric Surfaces,” (ZI-54); No. 60/602,046, filed Aug. 16, 2004, entitled “Apparatus And Method For Joint And Time Delayed Measurements Of Components Of Conjugated Quadratures Of Fields Of Reflected/Scattered Beams By An Object In Interferometry,” (ZI-57); No. 60/506,715, filed Sep. 26, 2003, entitled “Catoptric and Catadioptric Imaging Systems Comprising Pellicle Beam-Splitters and Non-Adaptive and Adaptive Catoptric Surfaces,” (ZI-56); and No. 60/611,564, filed Sep. 20, 2004, entitled “Catoptric Imaging Systems Comprising Pellicle Beam-Splitters and Non-Adaptive and/or Adaptive Catoptric Surfaces,” (ZI-58); and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/778,371, filed Feb. 13, 2004, entitled “Transverse Differential Interferometric Confocal Microscopy,” (ZI-40); Ser. No. 10/782,057, filed Feb. 19, 2004, entitled “Longitudinal Differential Interferometric Confocal Microscopy for Surface Profiling,” (ZI-41); Ser. No. 10/782,058, filed Feb. 19, 2004, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Dark Field Interferometric Confocal Microscopy,” (ZI-42); Ser. No. 10/765,229, filed Jan. 27, 2004, entitled “Interferometric Confocal Microscopy Incorporating Pinhole Array Beam-Splitter,” (ZI-45); Ser. No. 10/816,180, filed Apr. 1, 2004, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Joint Measurement Of Fields Of Scattered/Reflected or Transmitted Orthogonally Polarized Beams By An Object In Interferometry,” (ZI-50); Ser. No. 10/886,010, filed Jul. 7, 2004, entitled “Apparatus And Method For High Speed Scan For Sub-Wavelength Defects And Artifacts In Semiconductor Metrology,” (ZI-52); Ser. No. 10/886,157, filed Jul. 7, 2004, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Ellipsometric Measurements with High Spatial Resolution,” (ZI-53); No. 10/938,408, filed Sep. 10, 2004, entitled “Catoptric And Catadioptric Imaging Systems With Adaptive Catoptric Surfaces,” (ZI-54); No. 10/948,959, filed Sep. 24, 2004, entitled “Catoptric and Catadioptric Imaging Systems with Pellicle and Aperture-Array Beam-Splitters and Non-Adaptive and Adaptive Catoptric Surfaces”. In addition, U.S. patent application (ZI-48) Ser. No. 10/218,201, entitled “Method for Constructing a Catadioptric Lens System,” filed Apr. 1, 2004 described one way to make some of these catadioptric lens systems. These patents, patent applications, and provisional patent applications are all by Henry A. Hill and the contents of each are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.